


Кое-что о бойскаутах

by Plum_Pudding



Category: Lie to Me (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:46:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plum_Pudding/pseuds/Plum_Pudding
Summary: Будет больно — кричи, бойскаут Локер. — Да, сэр! Спасибо, сэр!





	

Написано на слэш-фест на diary.ru  
_Lie to Me. Лайтман/Локер. «Давай глянем в зеркало. Рассмотрим твое лицо. Твои глаза, твои губы. Это то, что по твоему мнению, тебе знакомо лучше всего». R!_

 

Пару минут назад мне пришла в голову мысль о том, что будь мы не такими, какие мы есть на самом деле, то всё могло бы получиться по-другому. Совсем иначе. И это до нервного тика банально...

...И мы бы отправились куда-нибудь выпить. В бар отеля Рэдиссон, к примеру. Я, Торрес и её острые каблуки, которыми она каждый день втаптывает моё сердце в землю. В мутный и вязкий глинозём. Торрес заказала бы себе Секс на пляже (меньше апельсинового сока и больше – клюквенного), я — Белый русский (идеальный, абсолютно пропорциональный). Мы могли бы разговаривать обо всём и молчать — о нас. А потом, возможно, вызвали бы такси и отправились домой. Ко мне или к ней. И Торрес показала бы мне тот участок кожи на своём теле, где она хотела сделать себе татуировку в шестнадцать лет. И, очерчивая языком контуры несуществующей татуировки, я бы сказал: «Хорошо, что ты передумала». И Торрес бы хмыкнула, не зная, о чём именно я говорю: то ли о крошечной птичке, канувшей в небытие, то ли о том, что она позволяет целовать себя.

Но всё не так. Я салютую своему отражению кружкой с остывшим кофе и вытягиваю ноги в проход между столами, намеренно задевая серую спортивную сумку, в которой лежит спальный мешок и зубная щётка — оплату мотеля во внерабочее время сложно было бы списать на служебные расходы, а тратить собственные деньги на то, чтобы переночевать в номере, где клопы шумно занимаются любовью во всех четырёх углах, кажется мне слишком легкомысленным. В моём же доме травят крыс, зубастых и толстых, которые косятся на меня глазками-бусинками из-под стола. Ума не приложу, как они умудряются подняться на седьмой этаж без того, чтобы не воспользоваться лифтом. И стоит ли удивляться тому, что я собираюсь поиграть в бойскаута в Лайтман Груп?

Когда мне было девять, мама сказала: «Будет больно — кричи». И продолжила при помощи блестящего пинцета вынимать крошечные осколки пластмассы из саднящей кровавой раны на коленке. — Разбитый светоотражатель с моего чудесного новенького велосипеда оказался уж слишком глубоко во мне. Но я был бойскаутом и сжимал зубы, думая о том, что ещё пара дней — и будет поездка к озеру, где меня научат удить рыбу и плавать как тот парень из телика.

_Бойскаут Локер, что-то изменилось с тех времён в вашей жизни? — Ни хера подобного, сэр! Девчонки по-прежнему не дают, и я страдаю от маниакальной честности, сэр._

_Будет больно — кричи, бойскаут Локер. — Да, сэр! Спасибо, сэр!_

Подумать только, я до сих пор помню, как вязать морские узлы. Но жвачка не самый лучший материал для этой цели. Раскладывая спальный мешок и зажав во рту зубную щётку, пробую прикинуть, сколько часов получится поспать до того, как первые офисные пташки прилетят на работу, и успею ли я добраться до фитнесс-центра и забежать в Старбакс до появления Лайтмана и Фостер.

_Бойскаут Локер, вы лжёте! — Никак нет, сэр! Просто никто ни о чём меня не спрашивал, сэр._

Я и вправду не думаю, что Лайтман бы одобрил ночёвку в офисе. Или ехидно предложил бы поставить палатку и разжечь костёр, потрясая перед моим носом коробкой с зефиром.

Больше всего нервирует в туалете резкий свет, от которого я чуть щурю глаза. Зубная паста ложится на щётку ровно до тех пор, пока дверь за моей спиной не открывается, и я не вижу в зеркале босса, засунувшего руки в карманы и покусывающего нижнюю губу. Слой пасты, длиной в сантиметр, падает с неслышным шлепком на дно раковины, изображая толстого трёхцветного слизня. Слизня по имени Колгейт.

— Спальный мешок я уже видел, Локер. Тебя что, выперли из квартиры?

— Нет, босс. В мой дом нагрянула санитарная инспекция с постановлением наперевес и страстным желанием избавиться от крыс. И это всего лишь на одну ночь, — добавляю я, разглядывая чужие туфли. Лайтману удивительно бы пошло быть танцором. Тем самым горячим псведолатиносом, который нравится вам только тогда, когда танцует. Но для этого потребовалось бы слишком много автозагара и одна кроткая и терпеливая партнёрша с ногами от ушей и некрасивым носом.

— Обзвонить телефонный справочник ты был не в состоянии? Старинные приятели и мимолётные подружки дали от ворот поворот? Друзья отказались впускать тебя к себе, мотивируя это неожиданно начавшимся ремонтом?

— У меня нет друзей.

— И ты думаешь, мне так важно было это услышать? Это же понятно даже младенцу!

— Вы правы, босс. Вы и так это знали.

На губах Лайтмана играет самодовольная улыбка.

— Разумеется, знал. А что знаешь ты, а, кудряшка-Локер? — я вжимаюсь бедром в край раковины, когда Лайтман подходит ближе.

— Давай глянем в зеркало. Рассмотрим твое лицо. Твои глаза, твои губы. Это то, что по твоему мнению, тебе знакомо лучше всего, — говорит шеф и указывает подбородком на гладкую поверхность позади меня. — Знакомо — да, но _знаешь_ ли ты — это другой вопрос.

_Вам страшно, бойскаут Локер? — До усрачки, сэр! Простите, сэр!_

— Не сомневаюсь, тебе бы хотелось увидеть сейчас на моём месте Торрес, да, Локер? О, вижу возбуждение. Торрес просто бомба! Эти её обтягивающие кофточки, облегающие джинсы, пухлые губы, стройные ножки... Почему же у тебя с ней ничего не выходит, кудряшка?

Почувствуй я хоть на секунду запах алкоголя от Лайтмана, мне стало бы легче. Но он — трезв. И стоит в трёх шагах от меня.

— Может, ты у нас по другой части, Локер? Маленькое недоразумение с твоей ориентацией. Вдруг ты настолько честный, что сейчас мне признаешься в этом, а?

— Я не гей.

— Я тоже, — многообещающе подмигивает мне Лайтман, и липкое чувство страха хватает меня за шиворот и встряхивает разок-другой.

_Бойскаут Локер, вы уверены в своих словах? — Безусловно, сэр!_

Руки Лайтмана ложатся на ремень моих брюк, и я судорожно сглатываю, не делая попыток убрать их или хотя бы возразить что-либо на это. Господи, да он же под наркотой! Наверняка обдолбался и теперь чудит. Принюхиваюсь, но пахнет лишь жидкостью для чистки стёкол с хвойной отдушкой — запах, который въедается прямо в кожу каждому второму американцу, работающему в крупной фирме. Моё отражение растерянно улыбается мне — я как девочка из Миннесоты, впервые оказавшаяся на пип-шоу, да ещё и по другую сторону стекла.

Вытащенный ремень мёртвой змеёй падает на кафельный пол.

— Не гей? — спрашивает босс, аккуратно и неторопливо расстёгивая молнию на брюках.

— Нет.

_Будет больно — кричи, бойскаут Локер. — Вашу мать, сэр!_

Губы Лайтмана смыкаются на члене, и моя рубашка становится мокрой от пота в районе поясницы. Вспоминая скаутскую клятву, я пытаюсь понять, долг перед кем я сейчас выполняю, стоя со штанами, спущенными до лодыжек, в офисном туалете: перед собой, перед ближними или перед Богом.

Голова Лайтмана — это йо-йо. Современное йо-йо, которое не возвращается в руку простым подергиванием за верёвочку. — Для этого нужен маленький трюк, совсем несложный. — И я издаю глухой стон.

_Отличный ты парень, бойскаут Локер! — Я знаю, сэр! Спасибо, сэр!_

Разрядка наступает минуты через полторы. Крепко стиснув зубы и впиваясь ногтями в ладони, я думаю о Торрес. И это, вероятно, был долг перед ближними.

— Смотри-ка, — говорит Лайтман, сплёвывая сперму себе под ноги, — ты и вправду не гей. И не убирай спальный мешок до прихода Торрес — она вполне может тебя пожалеть и приютить. Тебе ведь именно это нужно, а, кудряшка? 

_Бойскаут Локер, что-то изменилось в вашей жизни за последние пятнадцать минут? — О да, сэр! Девчонки по-прежнему не дают, и я страдаю от маниакальной честности, сэр, но зато мне отсосал мой собственный босс. Отличное достижение, не правда ли, сэр?_

__Можно мне теперь пойти к мамочке и показать ей мой новенький значок, сэр?_ _


End file.
